Deseo en el ocaso
by Biso47
Summary: Nico y Maki son novias desde hace un tiempo, pero hay algo en su relación que hace que esta no avance como lo quisiera Nico; Maki es demasiado inocente. Ella se siente insegura de los sentimientos que le tiene Maki, pensando que no la ama de la misma forma que ella lo hace. Angustiada, busca la forma que las cosas cambien; con un deseo pedido a un dios del templo del ocaso.


Buen Día. Hoy es un día especial en el cual les quiero compartir una nueva historia. En mi Facebook ya había hablado de esta, y por fin, después de un tiempo, les traigo este nuevo NicoxMaki por conmemoración del cumpleaños de Nico de este año; (aunque aun falta un día)

Estoy muy entusiasmado de que pasen a leer esta historia, ya que fue mi primer idea formal de un Fanfic de Love Live, incluso antes que el primer fic que subí aquí: The Last Song (que no recomiendo que lean jajaja). Como tal, la historia fue adaptada a lo que ahora suelo escribir, así que tendrá algunas referencias que seguro les gustan; estoy seguro que en especial una.

Sin mas, disfruten la historia. Y, como siempre suelo decir en estos Fics, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA IDOL NO.1 DEL MUNDO! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NICO!

* * *

 **Deseo en el ocaso.**

 **Un deseo.**

En la habitación del club de investigación de Idols, las ventanas eran azotadas por la fuerte brisa del viento; era constante el resonar del tintineo del metal golpear contra el vidrio. Los rayos de sol eran tenues y apenas si se reflejaban en la ventana; una luz blanquecina y casi imperceptible se alcanzaba a difuminar en la pared atravesando el cristal. A pesar de que los rayos de sol eran opacos y sin vida, el calor que brindaban era impresionantemente cálido, tanto que hacía sentir sopor a quien se quedara un segundo desprevenido.

Solo el constante sonido de la ventana podía ser opacado por algo: por un suspiro, por un suave gemido, por un choque de piel contra piel. Un sonido que era difícil de percibir pero, en medio de ese silencio, se podía escuchar más alto que nunca. Ambos corazones, acompasados al mismo tiempo, resonaban en sus oídos: en los oídos de las chicas que estaba cerca la una de la otra. Suave era el silencio y los suspiros, haciendo que aquel lugar, aquella habitación, pareciera un mundo distinto a lo que se conocía, un mundo en el que solo ellas dos habitaban compartiendo el afecto que sentían por la otra con cada sonido que salía de sus labios que, al juntarse, reproducían un sinfín de sonidos y emociones diferentes.

Suspiros; gemidos acompañados de un mágico sentir en sus corazones, era lo único que existía en el mundo de esas dos chicas en ese momento. Suave eran los labios que ansiaban con probar cada una de ellas, tan suave como un malvavisco (incluso una de ellas tenía el sabor impreso en sus labios); probándolo directamente de la chica frente a ella.

Sus corazones mandaban la sangre a sus mejillas, era tan notoria que el rubor salvaje en sus rostros podría incluso pensar que haría explotar sus rostros por el calor y lo rojo que estaban.

Sus ojos solo se abrían momentáneamente, en momentos en los que sus labios no se juntaban, en momentos que tenían que tomar un breve descanso para tomar una bocanada de aire. Los iris de ambas chicas se miraban fijamente cuando esto ocurría, cuando querían ver el reflejo del alma de cada una de ellas, cuando quería ver ese brillo que tenía cada uno de sus ojos; un brillo especial cuyo sentimiento solo ellas podían describir y comprender. Purpura y carmesí se juntaban y parecía que duraban una eternidad viéndose, tanto que el tiempo se detenía para que pudieran apreciar mejor aquel color de sus ojos; aquel color que era mágico y que aceleraba aún más los corazones de ambas chicas.

Pero después de mirarse a los ojos, después de redescubrir el significado de la palabra amor, las dos regresaban a su labor: cerraban de nuevo los ojos; como ocultando de la otra un tesoro de invaluable valor bajo sus parpados, y después se unían de nuevo, sintiendo el aliento caliente de la otra cerca de sus labios, escuchando y sintiendo el cosquilleo de la respiración en su piel sensible y húmeda, volviendo a unir el cálido tacto de sus labios una vez más y comenzado a danzar como desde el principio; con un ritmo lento que se intensificaba tanto que el solo hecho de tocarse solo los labios no era suficiente.

Una chica, la de ojos carmesís, buscaba más la sensación de dicha y de cariño que de los labios de la chica de ojos purpuras le pudiera brindar. Suave y lento comenzó a probar los labios de la chica, acariciándolos con su lengua, sintiendo como la suavidad de estos era perceptible a la sensibilidad de su lengua, probando el sabor dulce que tenían impregnados, buscando mas de ella, buscando una sensación más fuerte que estremeciera su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos corazones se volvieran a unir y latieran en uno solo, buscando entrar en su boca y probar dentro de ella, haciendo que la chica dejara libre acceso a su boca y ambas entrelazar sus lenguas como si de un hilo del destino se tratara; para cerciorarse y estar seguras del amor que se tenían mutuamente… Pero esta sensación se terminó pronto, de la forma más abrupta que pudiera sentir la chica de ojos carmesís; haciendo así que el encanto del momento se terminara, haciendo que ambas regresaran al mundo real y dejando a la chica con un sentimiento de vacío y de insatisfacción.

—E-Espera… —Aquella voz termino de romper todo el hechizo que había a su alrededor. Aquella voz que resonó con eco en la habitación hizo que los ojos de ambas chicas se volvieran a abrir y se vieran directo nuevamente, pero ahora con un sentimiento incierto reflejado en el brillo de ellos—. E-Espera… N-Nico-chan… —Aun la chica estaba muy agitada, su pecho se contraía y expandía con ímpetu; buscando un segundo respiro que le sirviera para hacer que se calmara ante su apresurado palpitar—. E-Estas yendo muy rápido… —Dijo la chica, con el rubor carmesí a flor de piel y ocultando su mirada de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

Ninguna dijo nada, pero la chica pelinegra parecía meditar las palabras de su novia. Sus ojos, conforme repetía las palabras en su cabeza, iban adquiriendo un aire de sorpresa combinada con ingenuidad. Pero no reprocho, al contrario de eso, simplemente desvió la mirada y lanzo un suspiro.

Nico, la chica de cabello color azabache, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y trato de tomar aire disimuladamente; haciendo que el latir de su corazón ofuscado se tranquilizara. No dijo nada, aún estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos; aquellos pensamientos de antes; rememorando las sensaciones sentidas en sus piel; incluso probando aun la sensación que dejo los labios de la pelirroja en ella; la sensación cálida que aún permanecía en sus labios.

—¿E-Estas molesta? —Entonces la voz de la chica a su lado la volvió a sacar de su ensimismamiento. Ella frunció el ceño ante lo repentino que había sido la pregunta, pero no se sentía molesta, sino más bien con un sentimiento de decepción.

—No lo estoy… —Dijo Nico quitándole importancia a las palabras de su novia—. Es solo que, Maki…

—Sí que estas molesta —Afirmo Maki. En el rostro de Nico se notó un atisbo de enojo, pero para nada, y lo podía asegurar, estaba enojada con la chica a su lado; si tuviera que describir su sentimiento podía decir que se sentía confundida.

—Enserio, créeme Maki-chan —Los ojos carmesís de la chica se volvieron a encontrar con los purpuras de Maki, pero ella desvió rápidamente la mirada ocultándola avergonzada de ella—. Escúchame, Maki-chan —Nico miro fijamente a otro lado ya que parecía que no podría ni siquiera ver a su novia como era debido. Una voz suave y tranquila se apoderó de ella, haciendo que la preocupación que sentía se expresara de esa forma—, creo que tienes razón —Esto capto la atención de Maki, la cual la miro incrédula—. Quizás si íbamos muy rápido, lo lamento…

—¡N-No! —Tan apresurada fue Maki que no pudo evitar gritar ante las palabras de Nico—. No es como si te echara la culpa de todo, créeme que yo… —Otra vez el rubor apareció en sus mejillas; un rubor tan fuerte que hacia parecer que su cabello se había puesto frente a su cara—, yo, no, puedo… —Le costaba hablar, su cabeza era un lío en ese momento, pensando y recordando todas las sensaciones que compartió con Nico con un simple beso; con esa pequeña e insignificante muestra de amor—. Yo… Yo no quiero que pienses que fue tu culpa… —El corazón de Maki comenzó a latir con fuerza una vez más, pero esta vez era por lo nerviosa que estaba—. Es solo, que, ya te lo había dicho, Nico-chan, esto es…, es un poco complicado… para mí, nunca había hecho…

—Déjalo ya… —sentencio Nico—. Ya lo sé, y como dije: Creo que si íbamos muy rápido. No considere como te sentirías tú

—Pero no por eso digo que tengas la culpa.

—Y yo te dije que dejes de hablar y que fue mi culpa.

—¡Que no!

—Maki, por favor, no quiero empezar una pelea ahora —Nico desvió la mirada y apretó con fuerza los parpados—. Está bien así…

—¿A qué te refieres? —El corazón de Maki dio un vuelco terrible, incluso sintió como se le cortaba la respiración—. Nico-chan, no me dirás que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué terminaría contigo? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la chica—. ¿Crees que solo por esto yo terminare contigo? —Aquella sonrisa de Nico pareció liberar toda la tensión que se había creado entre las dos chicas, haciendo así que hasta Maki pudiera calmar a su problemático corazón—. Vamos, Maki-chan, no digas tonterías. Terminar por una cosa así es una completa idiotez; no vuelvas a decir eso —Nico tomo la mano de la chica y la sostuvo firmemente; entrelazando sus dedos con ella; haciendo que no pudiera escapar de ninguna manera del agarre. Maki apretó más sus dedos contra los de Nico—. Lo que iba a decir es que nos tenemos que tomar las cosas con más calma. Como dices, lo que yo hice —la mano de Nico tembló y Maki claramente lo sintió porque dio un respingo nervioso— fue muy apresurado, no lo volveré a hacer si tú no quieres; lo prometo.

Las palabras de Nico se quedaron en el aire, esperando a que Maki las captara y, aunque Nico lo decía con total confianza y seguridad, no pudo evitar sentir que lo que decía era una mentira. Aunque no le pareció así al ver como el rostro de Maki se pigmentaba con ese hermoso rubor que amaba ver, y sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa mostrándole lo que más adoraba de ella. Aun así aquel sentimiento de falsedad tomaba completa posesión de su mente. Sabía muy bien porque se sentía así, pero lo ocultaba en su imperturbable rostro haciendo que a Maki le trasmitiera seguridad en lugar de preocupación.

—G-Gracias por comprender… —Dijo Maki, y eso fue lo único que hizo que Nico no pensara más de la forma tan egoísta que lo hacía; solo con esa palabra de gratitud que se sobrepuso al sentimiento que rondaba por su mente—. Q-Quizás te sientas mal conmigo, y no te culpo, es solo… que yo nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas —Las mejillas de Maki, que de por sí ya estaban rojas, extendieron todo su color por su rostro, hasta su cuello, bajando más y más—. Me cuesta mucho, saber lo que tengo que hacer.

—Te entiendo, Maki-chan… —La mano de Nico presiono más la de Maki; pero sin perder el sentimiento que trasmitía aquel agarre—. También es mi primera vez en una relación de… —Nico miro a Maki, buscando su apenada mirada, y lo consiguió aunque el rostro de Maki parecía muy tenso en ese momento—, como sea. Solo digo que no tienes que preocuparte más por eso, iremos a nuestro ritmo, poco a poco —Nico guardo silencio por un par de segundos, aunque para ella le parecieron horas ya que el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la mentira que le había dicho a Maki aun permanecía en su cabeza—, de la forma en la que te sientas mejor.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y el rubor, tanto de Maki como de Nico, floreció más; aunque en la pelirroja era menos notable ya que las palabras de Nico le habían hecho tener un poco más de confianza. Entonces, en los labios de Maki apareció una torcida sonrisa que, a pesar de no verse tan linda en ese momento, a Nico le pareció lo más hermoso y adorable que hubiera visto en todo el mundo.

Al verla, al ver la sonrisa tiesa que luchaba por permanecer en el rostro de Maki, Nico no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a su rostro y depositar un rápido y fugaz beso en sus labios, haciendo que la hermosa sonrisa de Maki lo pareciera esta vez de verdad; una hermosa sonrisa de comprensión y felicidad la cual Nico amaba ver.

Pero de pronto, rompiendo el ambiente que ambas habían creado, un ruido estridente las hizo caer de lleno al mundo real, haciendo que, alarmadas, vieran hacia el mismo lugar: hacia la puerta de la sala del club que se había abierto repentinamente; acompañada de un grito y una fuerte voz.

—¡Soy la primera! —Gritó la chica que entraba por la puerta; la líder de µ's; Kousaka Honoka.

—No grites, idiota, ¿no vez que estoy a tu lado? —Regaño la chica de cabello azul, su amiga de la infancia; Sonoda Umi

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Umi con reproche y Honoka con indiferencia ante el regaño. El ceño de Umi se frunció en molestia al encontrarse cara a cara con Honoka, y ella, nerviosa pero nada preocupada, trataba de retroceder de la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

Nico y Maki las vieron detenidamente y se tensaron al mismo tiempo al pensar justamente lo mismo: en su cabeza solo estaba el pensamiento de lo que estaban haciendo antes a solas, y no pudieron estar más avergonzadas. Si no hubiese sido porque Maki detuvo a Nico, las hubieran descubierto en un acto de íntima melosidad.

La mirada de Umi se desvió un rato de la de Honoka, dándose cuenta de que no eran las únicas en el salón del club, percatándose de que Nico y Maki las veían con los rostros rojos. Umi solo consiguió mostrar falsa emoción al ver a las dos chicas.

—Vez, Honoka —Dijo Umi con voz queda—, no eres la única aquí, así que guarda silencio.

—Sabes que podemos oírte ¿verdad? ¿Umi? —Dijo Nico, intentando llamar la atención de Umi, la cual volteo a verla como si se percatara por primera vez de su presencia.

—¿Llegaron temprano entonces? —Dijo la chica—. Me parece que me tienen que explicar —el ceño de Umi se frunció de nuevo— ¿por qué no fueron a las practicas esta mañana? —Nico se tensó, pero no respondió, simplemente volteo a ver a Maki; con una mirada cómplice y buscando apoyo en ella.

—N-No fuimos porque, tu sabes, Umi… —Maki soltó una risita, solo para tratar de quitarle importancia al asunto y mostrar seguridad en lo que decía, cosa que no funciona para nada bien—. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas; cosas como, ir por ahí, y ser amigas, y algo sin importancia, no pienso que te interese seguir escuchando.

—¿Así que fueron juntas? —Cuestiono Umi, haciendo que ambas dieran un brinco en su lugar.

—B-Bueno… —Hablo Nico con fingida calma—. Podemos salir juntas de vez en cuando, no me molesta acompañar a Maki-chan cuando me lo pide —Nico miro a Umi—, así como tú lo haces con Honoka.

Umi no despego la mirada de la de Nico, pero por cada segundo que permaneció viéndola, su rostro mostraba más incredulidad y desconcierto.

—E-Eso no es lo mismo, ustedes…

—Déjalo ya Umi-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo salir con amigas? —Dijo Honoka.

—Tú nunca entenderás; ¡se saltaron la práctica! —Reprocho Umi.

—No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo solo por eso —Una nueva voz; una voz dulce interrumpió toda intención de hablar de Umi; una voz suave y clara; la voz de Minami Kotori—. No importa, Umi-chan, es solo la práctica de la mañana, estoy segura que no se perderán la de esta tarde.

—E-Ese no es el punto Kotori… —Reprocho de nuevo Umi mirando hacia atrás de ella, encontrándose frente a Kotori, la cual iba llegando y caminaba hacia las demás chicas.

—De todos modos tú también te saltaste una práctica el otro día —Dijo Honoka, llevándose la mirada molesta de Umi una vez más—. L-Lo siento, mejor permanezco callada —su voz adquirió un tono nervioso mientras que lentamente se alejaba de Umi, adentrándose al salón y yendo hacia su lugar de siempre frente a la mesa del centro.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde de quien fue la culpa de que yo faltara ese día?

—¿Y se lo dirás a todas en este lugar, Umi-chan? —Ni Umi ni Honoka había hablado, sino que fue otra voz más que resonó de pronto en el lugar; una voz burlona y que tenía un combinado acento entre el regionalismo tradicional de Kanzai y el que normalmente se usa en Tokio. La voz de Tojo Nozomi hizo que el rostro de Umi, por primera vez en el día, se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza—. ¿Piensas que nadie aquí sabe lo que supuestamente hicieron ustedes dos?

—¡Nozomi! —Gritó alterada Umi, con el rubor haciéndose más visible en su rostro.

—¿Estas lista para contar? Yo puedo hacerlo si tú no quieres —Dijo Nozomi con voz dulce e insistente; con aquella voz juguetona que no podía contradecirse fácilmente; molestando así a Umi y haciéndola huir de su mirada para sentarse en su lugar frente a la mesa del club—. Bueno, si tú no hablas yo…

—Basta, Nozomi… —Una nueva voz se unió a la de Nozomi, no dejando que terminara de hablar. Aquella voz que mostraba madurez y autoridad; la voz de Ayase Eli—. Es muy temprano para molestar a Umi, no te parece.

—Nunca es temprano para hacerlo, Elichi.

—¡Apoyo eso! —Dijo Kotori animada; corriendo con Umi y sentándose a su lado—. Siempre es buen momento para ver a Umi-chan ruborizada.

—K-Kotori —Murmuro la chica con el rubor más intenso que nunca.

Tanto alboroto y algarabía había hecho que la atención en las dos chicas principales pasara pronto desapercibida, y la verdad, era mejor así. Aunque esa satisfacción les duro poco…

—Aquí faltan todavía dos chicas —Dijo Eli viendo dentro de la habitación del club—. Maki, ¿dónde están Rin y Hanayo? —Maki dio un saltito en su lugar ante lo repentino que fue la pregunta hacia ella.

—Y-Yo que voy a saber, no es como si las estuviera cuidando siempre —Maki intento no ver a Eli a los ojos, entonces se enfocó en enrollar un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice, tratando de que con esto la atención que le ponían todas se desviara hacia otro lado.

—Pensé que tu sabias, después de todo van en la misma clase.

—Pues te equivocas. —Dijo Maki desinteresada del asunto.

—Ya sabes, Elichi, no tienes que presionar a Rin-chan y a Kayo-chan —Dijo Nozomi; una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro—. Son las más pequeñas del grupo y están descubriendo ciertas… cosas.

—¿A que te refieres? —Dijo Eli, realmente no entendiendo a que se refería su amiga.

—Tú nunca cambias ¿cierto Elichi? —Nozomi soltó una risita mientras se tapaba la boca infantilmente—. Me refiero a ciertas cosas que hacen las mejores amigas… —dijo con insinuación.

Pensó que lo habían visto, pensó que una mirada fugaz fue directo hacia donde ellas estaban, pero no podía ser, quizás solo era la imaginación de Nico que vio como Nozomi la veía a ella e intercambiaba miradas con Maki, pero no podía ser, no podía…

—¡Perdonen la tardanza! —Aquel grito interrumpió las maquinaciones de Nico—. S-Sentimos llegar tarde —Aquella dulce y suave voz; aquella tímida voz que entre suspiros cansados se lograba escuchar cada vez menos; aquella voz era la de Koizumi Hanayo.

—No es para tanto nya, no llegamos tan tarde —La secundo una voz energética; aquella voz que mostraba seguridad, alegría y causaba una sensación de felicidad a quien la escuchaba; aquella voz era de Hoshizora Rin—. Vez, Kayochin, te dije que aun teníamos tiempo pudimo…

Pero un codazo, completamente intencionado, hizo que Rin se callara. Mientras que Hanayo entraba nerviosa al salón y se sentaba en su lugar, Rin no intento decir nada, simplemente se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora que estamos todas, podemos comenzar con la reunión —Dijo Eli frente a las ocho chicas—. Ya había dicho esto, pero ya que ciertas personas… —El ceño de Eli se frunció mientras veía a Nico y a Maki; aunque Nico parecía bastante desinteresada de la mirada acusadora de Eli— decidieron faltar a la práctica de esta mañana, tendré que…

El resonar de la voz de Eli era fuerte y claro, pero para Nico no lo era así. Ella estaba aun inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Asentía con la cabeza cuando las demás chicas lo hacían, pero solo lo hacía para disimular que no estaba poniendo nada de atención a lo que decía Eli.

En lugar de las palabras de Eli, en su cabeza aun permanecía el recuerdo de momentos atrás, en aquel beso que termino abruptamente por su culpa y en la mirada preocupada de Maki, al igual que la mentira que había dicho, aquella mentira que le paralizaba el corazón de alguna manera.

Nico pensaba en la forma en que había acabado todo el asunto, pensaba en que Maki tenía razón; después de todo Nico se estaba precipitando y había hecho algo que a Maki no le había gustado. Pero se sentía frustrada, no podía evitarlo; se sentía frustrada porque ya eran más de cinco meses en los que ella y Maki comenzaron a ser íntimas amigas, a ser novias, ya no podía evitar que ese sentimiento se apoderara de ella. Sabía muy bien que, como primera novia de Maki, las cosas irían lentas puesto que Maki aún era muy inocente, y, a pesar de que no lo quisiera aceptar, eso era justo lo que frenaba su relación, ya que a Maki le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos.

Ella quería sentir más de Maki, quería tenerla cerca de ella todo el tiempo, y demostrarle como la amaba de la forma en la que ella sabia y creía conveniente, pero era complicado que una chica como Maki abriera su corazón tan fácilmente. Si de por sí ya era difícil tratar con ella antes de ser novias, ahora las cosas se habían complicado más con la adición de su relación y de sus nuevos sentimientos que ambas descubrían a la par.

Nico ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que lo que pensaba era malo, pero ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a Maki, lo único que podía hacer era ocultar toda esa frustración tras su inmutable sonrisa; esa que le había funcionado tanto tiempo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

…

Cuando la reunión termino y la práctica de la tarde había concluido dando como finalizada la rutina tanto escolar como la del grupo de chicas, Nico salió del salón del club sin decir nada y sin esperar siquiera a que las demás chicas se despidieran de ella, simplemente se fue como poseída; moviéndose sin ninguna voluntad hacia la salida.

—Nico-chan —Solo se detuvo cuando escucho esa voz, esa voz que tanto amaba pero que en ese momento le parecía distante y solitaria de escuchar—. ¿Te puedo acompañar de camino a casa? —Murmuro Maki mientras se acercaba a Nico con confidencia; para que las demás chicas no sospecharan de lo suyo—. N-No es como si yo quisiera acompañarte, es solo que…

—Hoy no, Maki-chan —Aquellas palabras salieron mecánicas de la boca de Nico, sin pensarlo, pero era justo lo que quería decir; su mente estaba un poco cansada después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto de la relación con Maki—. Lo siento, tengo que llegar a casa temprano para cuidar a mis hermanitas… —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nico, una sonrisa que ocultaba por completo la excusa que había dicho.

—D-De acuerdo —Dijo Maki con un deje de decepción en su voz, pero pronto se animó y se lo demostró a Nico mostrándole una fugaz sonrisa—. Nos veremos mañana entonces —Maki se acercó a Nico y tomo sus manos, rápidamente deposito algo en ellas, pero esto para Nico paso desapercibido. Maki se acercó más al oído de Nico y le susurro—: No lo abras hasta que llegues a casa.

Nico ni siquiera se molestó en ver lo que Maki había puesto en su mano, solo le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación del club; aun pensando en cómo le había mentido a Maki durante todo el día, pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de su novia y pensado en lo confundida que se sentía.

Nico camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de la escuela donde se calzo los zapatos que estaban en su casillero y comenzó a salir de la escuela. Pero, antes de siquiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, escucho una tenue voz; una voz que por alguna razón le llamo la atención al escuchar aquella palabras…

—¿Puedes cambiar…? —Era la voz de una chica, Nico no tardo en verla salir por la puerta acompañada de otra chica. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Nico las veía a ambas con un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Nico no las conocía, pero un sentimiento de curiosidad tomo posesión de su mente, haciendo que tratara de escuchar más de lo que hablaban—. Sui, es imposible que eso pase. Dices que con solo…

—Con tan solo desearlo, Kazami, podrás hacer tu sueño realidad —Termino de decir la chica pelinegra que caminaba a lado de la chica castaña que miraba fijamente Nico—. No te parece romántico, deberíamos intentarlo.

Nico comenzó a caminar detrás de las chicas, disimulando que no las escuchaba, pero en ese momento estaba muy atenta a lo que decían; le parecía un poco rara la plática de aquellas dos.

—No creo que funcione, a mí me suena a un gran engaño para atraer a gente a que vaya a ese templo casi olvidado —Replico Kazami; la chica castaña de cabello largo—. No pensé que creyeras en esas cosas, pensé que eras más lista, Sui-chan.

—No es como que crea en algo así, pero —Nico alcanzo a ver como las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaban—, me gustaría pedir para que nosotras…

—¡No digas eso! —Gritó escandalizada la chica, pero definitivamente mostraba felicidad en su voz—. Además, el templo queda muy lejos de casa, ¿dónde dices que esta?

—No lo sé, lejos, supongo —Dijo Sui sin poner mucha atención a la pregunta—. Creo que tenemos que tomar el tren e ir a…

—¿Eres demasiado lenta como para mantener los pensamientos en tu cabeza, verdad? —Dijo Kazami juguetona

—Me estoy esforzando por nosotras ¿lo sabias? —La chica tomo la mano de Kazami. En ese momento un rubor salvaje apareció en las mejillas de Nico. «¿Por qué estaba viendo todo eso? ¿Por qué seguía a esas melosas e idiotas chicas?», pensaba ella; pero aun así no dejo de caminar detrás de ellas a la par—. Lo mejor será que te lleve ahí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Pero es muy tarde —Se quejó Kazami—. Si sigo llegando tarde a casa mamá sospechara algo de lo nuestro.

—Pero quiero ir contigo —Reprocho Sui.

—Está bien, vamos entonces… —Sui levanto las manos en manera de victoria, haciendo que su amiga también hiciera lo mismo con emoción.

Por alguna razón Nico, que aún estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no pensó que la conversación que acababa de oír tuviera algo que ver con ella o con su relación con Maki, pero en ese momento, al escuchar las palabras de esas chicas, sintió unas ganas increíbles de seguirlas hacia donde iban: hacia el lugar del que hablaba, hacia el lugar que te concedía el deseo que quisiera con tan solo decirlo.

Los pies de Nico se movían solos; aun pensando en Maki, en lo que escucho de esas chicas y más confundida aun por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. Sin quererlo realmente, comenzó a seguir a las dos chicas; caminando todo el tiempo detrás de ellas y viendo las melosidades que hacían, algo que hizo que el estómago de Nico dieras vueltas y vueltas, a tal punto de querer devolver lo que comió por lo tarde, pero era una Idol, no podía hacer eso, aunque ver tanta azúcar compartida por esas dos le hacía querer romper esa regla primordial de una Idol.

Nico siguió a las chicas todo el camino; subió al tren y se bajó en la misma estación que ellas. Fue lo bastante discreta para que no pensaran que las estaba siguiendo, después de todo no le costó trabajo ya que tenía experiencia escondiéndose cuando siguió a las chicas de µ's por primera vez.

Camino un largo tramo después de que bajaron del tren, tanto que parecía que ese lugar del que tanto hablaban aquellas chicas comenzó a parecerle inexistente y solo juegos de aquellas dos. Estaba bastante lejos de casa, incluso podía decir que ese lugar en el que se encontraba ahora ya ni siquiera se parecía a algún sitio que conociera antes. Caminaba por calles angostas detrás de las dos chicas; caminaba por callejones que parecían completamente abandonados. Caminaron por una calle larga llena de vegetación hasta que por fin, rodeada de árboles, vio una escalera parecida al del templo _Kanda Miojin_ que conocía a la perfección. Las dos chicas subieron esa escalera y Nico las siguió de cerca. En ese momento comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, captando la atención de Nico.

—¿Es aquí? Sí que está lejos —Dijo Sui mientras subía con dificultad las escaleras; a Nico le pareció que eran infinitas ya que, después de un tiempo, seguía subiendo y subiendo más.

—Lejos es decir poco; no sé ni porque me hiciste venir hasta acá —Dijo Kazami reclamándole a su amiga.

—Todo lo hago por nosotras, ¿recuerdas? —Sui entrelazo el brazo con Kazami—. Y dime, Kazami-chan, ¿qué deseo le pedirás al dios del templo?

—¿T-Tengo que decírtelo? —La chica desvió la mirada de Sui. Nico poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a verla así; no podía evitar encontrarle cierto parecido con Umi—. Dilo tu primero entonces.

—Ya te lo dije, pediré que estemos juntas toda la vida, incluso, después de eso, te prometo reencarnar y volverte a encontrar ahí adonde vayas.

Nico se detuvo en seco e hizo un fingido ademán de que quería devolver el estómago; aunque poco le falto para que fuera verdadero.

—Me gustaría estar contigo toda la eternidad, Sui-chan.

—¡Oh! Por cierto. ¿No te lo dije, verdad?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Dicen que si pides un deseo, solo se cumplirá si sigues ciertas reglas… —La chica desvió su mirada hacia el cielo al igual que lo hizo Nico por mera inercia—. ¡Corre Kazami-chan!

—¡¿P-Pero porque?! ¡Espera! —Dijo apresurada la chica ya que era arrastrada escaleras arriba por Sui, la cual subía desesperada y a gran velocidad.

Nico les siguió el paso; dejando el suficiente espacio para que no sospecharan nada de su inoportuna presencia, aunque, después de viajar tanto tiempo con ellas, a Nico le pareció que esas chicas eran tan tontas como para darse cuenta de que las seguía; realmente le sorprendió que no la hayan descubierto en todo el camino.

Las tres chicas llegaron por fin a la cima de las escaleras y vieron como un hermoso templo se cernía en la cima. La fachada del templo era de un fuerte color escarlata, y estaba rodeado en su totalidad por maleza y enredaderas de un brillante color verde natural; aunque parecía abandonado y viejo, se veía realmente hermoso con todo la maleza cubriendo las paredes. El techo era de un color dorado; parecía que realmente estuviera hecho de oro, en él se reflejaban los pálidos rayos naranjas del sol del ocaso

—¡Rápido Kazami-chan, ya casi es hora! —Nico apenas si logro escuchar el grito, ya que Sui y Kazami se habían adelantado mucho y corrían desesperadas hacia la urna de ofrendas.

Nico las siguió, esquivando a algunas personas que había en el templo. A pesar de que el sitio parecía casi abandonado, había muchas personas ahí, y pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran chicas de diferentes institutos y uno que otro adulto.

Nico se volvió a poner detrás de Sui y de Kazami y escucho atenta lo que decían las dos…

—Rápido, rápido —Decía Sui apresurada—. Escuche que solo puedes pedir tu deseo por la tarde, cuando los rayos del sol se ocultan en el horizonte y la luz de ocaso se difumina creando…

—¿De dónde inventas tantas cosas?

—¡No son inventos! —Gritó Sui ofendida, pero alargando su mano para llegar a la urna de ofrendas—. ¿Ves ese ventanal de ahí…? —Nico, al igual que Kazami, vieron el lugar al que señalaba Sui—. Ese ventanal refleja el sol cuando se oculta y, cuando esta entre el cielo y las montañas del horizonte, es el momento de pedir tu deseo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Kazami desinteresada.

—¡¿No me crees verdad?!

—Claro que te creo, todo lo que dices suena muy convincente.

Y realmente Nico estaba de parte de Kazami. Aunque momento atrás estaba intrigada por el tema, ahora le parecía una completa tontería; y ahora pensaba: «¿por qué demonios había ido ahí? ¿Por qué había decidido seguir a esas chicas?» Ya ni siquiera se acordaba lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

—Entonces yo pediré mi deseo por ti; veras que se cumplirá, te lo prometo… —Dijo Sui buscando desesperada monedas en los bolsillos de su falda.

La chica se acercó a la urna de ofrendas y dio dos palmadas frente a ella, después jalo el largo cordón que colgaba del techo e hizo tocar la campana del templo, entonces, espero el momento justo en el que el gran ventanal frente e ella reflejo los rayos del sol, pero sin quererlo, termino lanzando la moneda antes de tiempo gracias a que la luz cegadora del sol golpeo contra el ventanal y la dejo deslumbrada. Decepcionada y pensando que lo había hecho bien, Sui junto sus manos en una plegaria y apretó con fuerza los parpados.

—Ya está… —Dijo después de un rato, reuniéndose con su amiga—. C-Creo que lo conseguí.

—Esperemos que sí. ¿Nos vamos a casa? —Dijo Kazami tomando a Sui de la mano y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia las escaleras del templo.

Nico solo pudo escuchar sus últimos susurros antes de que se alejaran de ella:

—Aunque dicen que si falla el hechizo, te convertirás en una bruja malvada —Dijo Sui divertida y comenzando a reír.

—En serio, ¿de dónde inventas tantas cosas?

Nico las vio alejarse del templo, pero esta vez no las siguió, sino que se quedó plantada viendo la urna de deseos y el reflejo dorado y naranja del ocaso en el ventanal que había frente a ella.

—Qué tontería… —Musito.

Pero en ese momento recordó el porqué de todo: el por qué había ido hasta ahí, la preocupación que sentía por Maki y el como la había tratado antes. No pudo evitar dar un paso frente a ella, pensando en lo egoísta que se sentía y en que no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma; pensando en que quería ver más de Maki, que ella también pusiera todo su sentimiento en su relación como lo hacía Nico.

No supo cuándo, ni como, pero ya había llegado de un momento a otro a la urna de ofrendas y estaba plantada frente a ella; viéndola fijamente, viendo el reflejo del sol en el ventanal y pensando en cada una de las cosas que sentía en ese momento.

«Esto no funcionara… —Pensó resignada, pero aun así con pesadez busco una moneda en su mochila—. Como me gustaría que fuera todo diferente… —Nico lanzo un suspiro resignado, mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en los ojos de Maki—. Como me gustaría que fueras diferente…, solo un poco —Los labios de Nico temblaban y con cada movimiento sentía como su corazón se oprimía más y más—. Sé que soy egoísta, y que tenemos que ir lento, como tú lo quieres… —Nico miro el reflejo del sol en el ventanal, al mismo tiempo que veía su propio reflejo en él—, pero realmente te amo mucho Maki, y no sabes lo mal que me siento al pensar que no sientes lo mismo que yo… Tengo miedo de perderte…»

Nico apretó con desesperación los ojos, ya que en ese momento todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados adentro se expresaban en sus cristalinos ojos que estaban a punto de romper en llanto.

Y, aunque aun pensara que era una tontería, Nico tomo un profundo suspiro; toco la campana con el cordón que estaba frente a ella con sus manos temblorosas y, justo cuando la luz del sol se contrapuso con las montañas, haciendo que una luz de color purpura brillara con fuerza en el ventanal, Nico lanzo la moneda que estrujaba con sus pequeños dedos y la lanzo a la urna. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo supo. Pero en ese momento, al ver la luz purpura frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir que veía de nuevo a la chica que amaba directo a los ojos; pensó incluso que estaba a su lado, viéndola fijamente con aquella mirada que la hacía estremecer, con aquel brillo que ella solo conocía.

Indecisa dio dos palmadas al aire y apretó sus parpados, pensando en el deseo que le pediría al dios de ese templo:

«Me gustaría que todo cambiara un poco. Me gustaría que Maki fuera más sincera con sus sentimientos y que dejara que la consintiera más y que me preocupara más por ella, haciéndole saber la forma en la que la amo… Deseo que ella me ame como yo la amo» —Repitió esas palabras en su cabeza mientras que de sus ojos salía un fino rastro de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas.

Un repentino viento cargado de la fragancia de vegetación golpeo la espalda de Nico. Ella desvió su mirada de la urna y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba la salida del templo; hacia donde el sol del ocaso ya se ocultaba en el horizonte; sintiendo así como la brisa la embriagaba con su aroma y enfriaba las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Era tan tranquilizante que sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al instante y de pronto…

…

Nico abrió los ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida, pero le pareció un sueño eterno del cual parecía aun no despertar ya que la luz blanca que entraba por la ventana del club y el tenue silencio a su alrededor le parecía algo abrasivo e irreal.

La luz blanca del sol le golpeo en el rostro, algo que la hizo recuperarse un poco del aturdimiento después de tomar su siesta. Nico apretó de nuevo los parpados al mismo tiempo que un bostezo salió de su boca. Pero repentinamente una voz la sobresalto, haciendo que se detuviera de bostezar; había olvidado por un momento que no se encontraba sola en la habitación del club.

—Por fin despiertas… —Conocía muy bien esa voz. Sin siquiera ver el rostro de la chica que estaba a su lado, su corazón reacciono al instante dando fuertes y agradable golpes contra su pecho. Una fugas sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nico, incluso una tenue risita resonó silenciosa en el lugar; pero aun así no abrió los ojos—. Deberías de dormir otro rato, cariño, aun tienes tiempo… —Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, seguro solo era su imaginación.

Los ojos de Nico se encontraron al instante con el iris purpura de Maki. La sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Nico no se borró en ningún momento mientras examinaba minuciosamente cada punto en el rostro de Maki.

—¿M-Maki-chan? —Su voz salió como un áspero suspiro, pero aun así pareció que fue suficiente para que Maki la escuchara.

—Que bonitos ojos, Nico-chan, aunque pareces muy sorprendida, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —La mano de Maki, que antes estaba descansando en su regazo, subió hasta el rostro de Nico y con ella le comenzó a acariciar suave y lentamente las mejillas—. Tranquila, cariño, ya paso, ¿dime, que soñaste?

Nico abrió la boca pero su voz no salía, algo en el comportamiento de Maki le parecía extraño y la dejaba tan desconcertada que ni siquiera podía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Debió de ser un sueño realmente malo —La mano de Maki subió y acaricio con más fuerza el rostro de Nico; a pesar de que parecía un poco abrasivo de parte de Maki, a Nico le pareció algo muy tierno, aunque después recordó lo extraño que era que Maki hiciera eso—. Vamos, tranquilízate —Maki acuno el rostro de Nico con sus dos manos y lentamente hizo que Nico se acercara más a ella, hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, donde Maki abrazo su cabeza de forma un tanto maternal para Nico. Ella aun no podía hablar, pero ligeros gemidos salían de su boca como si fueran gritos ahogados de su garganta—. Calma, calma, cariño, no pasa nada… —Maki comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Nico, algo que la lleno de tranquilidad; aunque en ese momento en lo que menos pensaba era en la tranquilidad que sentía.

—¿M-Maki-chan, por qué…?

—¿Ya quieres hablar? Dime entonces… —Maki tomo el rostro de Nico para que ambas se vieran a los ojos—. ¿Acaso soñaste conmigo para que estés tan nerviosa? —La voz con que dijo eso le pareció muy sugerente a Nico. Al instante, un rubor salvaje y que nunca había sentido, se posesiono en todo su rostro; definitivamente Nico había visto a Maki igual de ruborizada como lo estaba ella, pero el problema era que ahora Nico pasaba por eso y no Maki. De pronto, una risita resonó en los oídos de Nico. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Maki y su corazón dio un golpe terrible al ver la más hermosa sonrisa que nunca haya visto en el rostro de su novia—. Me hace muy feliz que sueñes conmigo —La risa de Maki era aun tanto infantil, pero cada que se reproducía de su voz, a Nico se le aceleraba más el corazón.

—¿Qué…, qué está pasando Maki? —Apenas si Nico pudo hablar, pero antes de eso, Maki la acerco más a su rostro; ambas estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Es una broma cierto? Ya basta, no tienes que…

—¿No tengo que, qué?

—No tienes que forzarte a hacer todo esto —El cuerpo entero de Nico tirito al decir esas palabras, por alguna razón esa preocupación que experimento en sus sueño ahora le parecía un sentimiento lejano y extraño de sentir.

—Pero si no me estoy forzando… —Dijo Maki a manera de reproche. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Nico—. Siempre he sido así. ¿Acaso quieres que pare? —Nico quedo inmersa en los labios rosados de Maki, viéndolos fijamente, viendo el brillo en ellos, y deseando por alguna razón que se acercaran más rápido a ella—. Debes de sentirte avergonzada porque te acabas de despertar ¿verdad? —Dijo Maki con una voz que salió de sus labios en un suave suspiro—. Pero no te preocupes, Nico-chan, a mí no me importa que estés avergonzada de eso —El rostro de Nico tembló en las manos de Maki, y cada vez sus ojos se abrían más sorprendidos por las palabras y la cercanía de Maki—. Déjame consentir a la persona que amo… —susurro Maki cerca del rostro de Nico, ella sintió como el cálido aliento golpeo su rostro; embriagándole al instante con el olor a malvavisco que percibía de sus labios.

Maki se acercó, con los ojos cerrados. Nico no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada viendo como Maki se acercaba más y más a ella. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros; Nico ya podía saborear los labios de Maki a pesar de que aún estaba un poco alejados de los de ella. El corazón de Nico latía como nunca lo había hecho, y sentía como cada palpitación la hacía estremecer entera. Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a sucumbir: cerrándose lentamente y esperando el contacto con los labios de Maki… Pero, antes de que se tocaran, la puerta del club fue abierta estrepitosamente con un fuerte golpe que sorprendió a ambas chicas y que las asusto haciendo que se alejaran la una de la otra tan rápido como un rayo.

—N-No tienes que azotar la puerta de esa forma…

Nico desvió lentamente la mirada de la de Maki; se sentí muy aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que se sentía mareada; las imágenes pasaban lentas por sus ojos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado de un momento a otro. Nico miro hacia la puerta, pero parecía que tardaba una eternidad en voltear su cabeza para desviar su mirada de la de Maki, la cual la veía con un deje de… ¿decepción en su mirada? El corazón de Nico comenzó a latir de nuevo, robándole la respiración con cada latido que daba.

—Que importa, no haya nadi… —La voz de aquella chica se escuchaba distante, pero Nico pudo reconocerla al instante, aunque pensaba que estaba tan aturdida que quizás confundió las cosas.

—K-Kayochin… —Resonó en la habitación una voz tímida con el mismo registro de voz de Rin. Los ojos de Nico se abrieron con asombro al ver que efectivamente fue Rin la que hablo, algo que se le hizo realmente extraño de escuchar

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo entonces Hanayo, que estaba a un lado de Rin, con aquella característica voz dulce que conocía Nico pero con un tono más grave y enfadado; uno que nunca había escuchado en ella—. Maldición, siempre tienen que llegar estas dos primero, nunca nos dejan estar un momento a solas. ¿Porque tienen que ser tan entrometidas?

Nico no podía creer lo que veía. Pensó que no era real, pensó que estaba aún tan aturdida por su sienta de hace un rato y por el repentino comportamiento de Maki que estaba tan confundida como para ver a Hanayo ahora frente a ella con un rostro de verdadera molestia y a Rin ocultándose detrás de ella.

—¿Qué me vez pulga? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —No podía ser verdad, no podía ser que aquella chica que estaba frente a ella fuera la misma tímida chica que conocía; ¿qué clase de broma era esa?

—No la molestes, Kayochin… —Los ojos de Nico ya no podía abrirse mas por la sorpresa que sentía, pero incluso sintió dolor cuando vio a Rin, y es que no se parecía a nada a la Rin que conocía; esta hablaba nerviosa y temblaba a la espalda de la castaña—. Déjala en paz, te volverás a meter…

—No me importa meterme en problemas con estas dos, Rin-chan… —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Hanayo—. ¿Qué pueden hacer estas dos contra mí? —El corazón de Nico latía tan rápido que sentía de un momento a otro como el aliento se le cortaba cada vez más rápido.

—¿Acaso estas tan molesta por no ganar el salón del club hoy? —Entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de Maki con aire confiado—. Debiste de haber llegado antes aquí.

—¿Para verlas a ustedes dos besuqueándose? No gracias…

—Déjalo ya Kayochin.

—Y a ti que te importa si nosotras nos besamos; he visto tanto como lo haces con Rin que ya me aburre… —Rin se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo ocultando su cara avergonzada entre sus manos y gimoteando por vergüenza.

—¡E-Eso era secreto! ¡No lo digas, Maki-chan! Eso es personal.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a Rin?! —Gritó con molestia Hanayo.

—Yo no hice nada. Tienes que procurar cuidarla más, ya que es tan sensible que se rompe con facilidad... —Dijo Maki con voz burlona y enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

—Vuelve a insultarla y te juro que…

—¿Me golpearas? —Maki se comenzó a reír sarcásticamente—. Te gusta ese tipo de cosas ¿no? ¿Con cuantas chicas te has peleado por proteger a tu gatita asustada?

Hanayo parecía furiosa; sus ojos estaban en llamas viendo con furia a Maki la cual no parecía nada asustada. Hanayo intento acercarse a Maki pero la detuvo Rin sosteniéndola de la pierna.

—No de nuevo, dejen de pelear, por favor, no peleen más… —Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Rin mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la pierna de Hanayo.

Rápidamente Hanayo, al ver a Rin, se puso de cuclillas y la abrazo, no sin antes ver a Maki con una mirada asesina mientras que la pelirroja le esbozaba una sonrisita retadora.

—Algún día te tomare desprevenida, Nishikino. —Susurro Hanayo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nico la pudiera escuchar. Ella aún estaba paralizada viendo a Hanayo abrazar a la pobre Rin que lloraba a lágrima tendida.

Los labios de Nico se movieron, pero no podía siquiera hablar, y, aunque lo quisiera, no sabía que decir ante esa situación. Antes de que algún intento de palabra saliera de su boca, alguien detrás de la puerta entro con un grito animoso y lleno de alegría.

—¡Nozomi está aquí! —Los ojos de Nico subieron a buscar el rostro de Nozomi y su corazón se comenzó a calmar cuando la escucho hablar. A primera instancia no parecía que se comportara de manera extraña a como lo hacía Hanayo, Rin o Maki, y si había alguien que pudiera arreglar las cosas y explicarle qué clase de broma o que estaban jugando era ella; aunque su satisfacción y confianza le duro poco—. ¿Estas llorando? —¿Era Nico o la voz de Nozomi le pareció un poco más infantil que de costumbre? Seguro que solo era su imaginación.

Nozomi se agacho a la altura de Rin y buscaba con curiosidad verla a los ojos; aunque Hanayo se lo impedía ya que mantenía la cabeza de Rin en su hombro dejando que llorara en él.

—Nozomi no sabe qué hacer… —Volvió a hablar Nozomi. El corazón de Nico que se comenzaba a calmar comenzó a dar fuertes golpes una vez más—. ¡Ya se! —Gritó animada Nozomi. Ella tomo su mochila y la comenzó a vaciar, pero, en vez que de ella salieran libros escolares y útiles, comenzaron a aparecer juguetes y muñecos de peluche pequeños—. Estoy segura que traje hoy a _Kikuo-chan_ , ¿te gusta verdad, Rin-chan? Es mi amiga pero hoy te la prestare, pero no a _Homura-chan_ porque ella es mi familiar y no te la puedo dar… —Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hanayo.

—Gracias, Nozomi-chan… —Dijo Hanayo con afecto hacia Nozomi, la cual buscaba desesperada entre los muñecos que habían en el suelo hasta que tomo a un zorro blanco de felpa.

—Toma, Rin-chan, cuídala mucho ya que ella también te quiere… —Nozomi se abrazó a otro muñeco: a un muñeco de peluche que parecía un fantasma esponjoso con sombrero—. Ahora ambas podemos ser amigas brujas y hacer hechizos por todo el mundo, ¿qué te parece?

Rin tomo al muñeco de las manos de Nozomi y se comenzó a enjuagar las lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarse. Cuando Rin le enseño una fugaz sonrisa a Nozomi, ella pareció emocionarse tanto que se abalanzo hacia Rin, aunque Hanayo impido que se acercara demasiado.

—Estay muy cerca, Nozomi-chan… —Dijo Hanayo fingiendo, muy mal, un tono tranquilo.

—Pero quiero abrazar a Rin-chan, ¿puedo? Ella es muy suave y tierna… —Nozomi dejo salir una risita infantil y cada que Nico la escuchaba se le oprimía más el corazón. Pero, sin tiempo a sentir esa sensación en su pecho, una nueva voz la desconcertó.

—N-Nozomi… —Era una voz madura, aunque en ese momento le pareció un poco idéntica a la de la verdadera Hanayo—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te fuiste? —Por la puerta apareció Eli, estrujándose nerviosa las manos y viendo precavida hacia todos lados, como si alguien la viera desde todas direcciones, y mostrándose asustada por cada paso que daba dentro del salón del club.

Cundo Eli apareció en la puerta, Nico la vio preocupada. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a todas? ¿Por qué se comportaban así?

—Elichi, aquí estoy, ¿te perdiste? —Dijo Nozomi poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazar a Eli—. ¿Tuviste miedo? Perdón, es que escuche que Rin-chan estaba llorando y no podía dejar que alguien la hiciera llorar… —Eli se aferró temblorosa al cuerpo de Nozomi y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—No te vuelvas a ir, tenía mucho miedo de quedarme sola en el baño, ¿porque te fuiste así? —Nozomi comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Eli con suavidad. Nico estaba segura que no podía ver bien lo que pasaba frente a ella; estaba tan confundida que se le nublaba la vista.

—Tranquila, Elichi, Nozomi ya está aquí, y siempre, siempre estará contigo —Nozomi se acercó a Eli y deposito un rápido e inocente beso en su mejilla.

—Si la linda Nozomi está repartiendo besos, entonces yo quiero también uno igual de tierno… —Por la puerta apareció otra de las chicas. Esta vez a la que a ojos de Nico era la más madura y responsable de las demás, aunque en ese momento, al ver como corría hacia Nozomi y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, no le pareció así—. Vamos, Nozomi, solo será uno chiquito, un lindo beso con sabor a Nozomi-chan.

—N-No, apártate por favor, yo solo le doy besos a mi linda Elichi… —Las mejillas de Nozomi se ruborizaron tenuemente mientras que Eli se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda.

—Aléjate Umi —Dijo Eli sin ver a Umi a los ojos; viendo siempre a un punto del blanco cuello de Nozomi.

—¡Vaya que ustedes dos son aburridas! Yo solo quería sentir lo que sientes cuando Nozomi te da un beso. No puedes ser así Eli, no puedes guardarte todos los besos de Nozomi para ti sola, eso es ilegal y creo que te tendré que…

—Umi-chan, por favor, deja de hacer eso —Por la puerta entro otra de las chicas con un aire sofisticado y parecía bastante educada solo con su forma de caminar; aunque para Nico no lo era así, ya que a la líder de µ's nunca la había visto comportarse de esa forma—. Vamos, déjalas en paz, es muy temprano para que estés molestando a las demás.

—Nunca es temprano para molestar a estas linduras —Nico volteo rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Maki, y es que claramente la escucho reproducir una risa, incluso aún tenía una sonrisa adornando todo su rostro—. Lo vez, Maki está de mi lado, y quien no si estamos rodeadas de tantas… —Nico siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Umi, la cual veía detenidamente a cada una de las chicas—, bueno, Hanayo tal vez no.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Gritó alterada Hanayo, con una voz que Nico nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado escuchar.

Umi se cubrió las orejas, fingiendo que el grito de Hanayo le había lastimado los oídos, y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—Eres muy violenta como parecer linda, Hanayo-chan. A pesar de que tu cuerpo es lindo, tienes una pésima actitud… —Umi vio a Rin— ¿Cómo es que la soportas?

—D-Déjala en paz, Umi-chan… —Dijo Rin con timidez mientras ocultaba avergonzada su mirada de la de Umi—. Es por eso que estas sola.

—Yo nunca estoy sola, siempre tengo a… —Umi corrió a lado de Honoka y la abrazo, aunque ella se mostró un poco indecisa de corresponderle el abrazo— mi plato de segunda mesa.

—Eres una molestia y lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Dijo Honoka sin perturbarse ni un poco, algo que nunca había visto Nico en todo el tiempo que la conocía y fue peor su sentir al escuchar sus siguientes palabras—: Es mejor que te apresures, no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que empezar con las practicas…

—Que aburrida eres, Honoka-chan… —Una última voz resonó en el lugar. El corazón de Nico latía tan fuerte que no sabía si podía aguantar otra sorpresa más—. Vamos, deja que nos divirtamos otro rato. ¿A quién le importa si nos perdemos las prácticas?

—¡A mí me importa Kotori-chan! —Gritó Honoka con lo que parecía verdadera molestia.

—Me gustaría mejor saltarme la practica e irme de este lugar. Todas ustedes son tan aburridas. No sé cómo es que termine en este grupo.

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte… —Dijo Honoka sin siquiera dignarse a ver a Kotori a los ojos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kotori… —Aquellas palabras salieron de la persona que menos se esperaba Nico: Hanayo se separó por fin de Rin y se unió junto con Kotori en la entrada—. ¿Cómo es que terminamos juntas si todas son tan inútiles?

—Tú eres la única que no encaja aquí—dijo Maki aun desinteresada, pero con un rostro satisfecho por sus palabras.

—Dame alguna razón más, Nishikino —Dijo Hanayo entre dientes.

—No peleen por favor —Dijo Rin gimoteando.

—Tranquila, Rin-chan, ya paso todo. Mira, toma a _Kikuo-chan_ , es muy linda y esponjosa.

—N-Nozomi, no te alejes por favor —Dijo Eli temblando.

—Sí, Nozomi, no te alejes de mis brazos, ven aquí que yo te quiero junto a mí —Umi se lanzó a brazos de Nozomi, pero Eli se lo impidió poniéndose frente a ella y adelantándose en abrazar a Nozomi, aunque la susodicha parecía desinteresada en las intenciones de Umi y de Eli.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo duraremos así si ninguna pone orden? ¿Realmente les importa tanto salvar esta escuela?

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, tu mamá es la directora.

—¿Y a quién le importa tener un grupo de Idols tan mediocre como este? —Hanayo rio ante las palabras de Kotori.

—Sí. ¿De quién fue la espectacular idea de volvernos Idols? Realmente odio a esas chicas que se pavonean frente a todo el público pensando que son lindas y todo.

—Solo lo dices porque tú no eres linda.

—¡Suficiente, hasta aquí llegaste Nishikino!

Maki se levantó de su asiento y se protegió detrás de Nico. A pesar de que Hanayo trataba de apartar a Nico del camino, ella no podía ni siquiera sentir su cuerpo ya que aún estaba pensando en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner a Nico frente a ti tratando de que te proteja? ¡Eres una cobarde Nishikino!

—Nico-chan siempre me va a proteger.

—N-No peleen más… por favor… —Rin sollozaba con fuerza en el suelo.

—Dejen de discutir... —Dijo Eli tapándose las orejas y temblando en el suelo.

—Mira, mira Elichi, tranquila, puedes jugar con _Homura-chan_ si te sientes mejor… Vamos, vamos, Elichi, juega con _Homura-chan_ , no llores, porque si lloras, a Nozomi también le dan ganas de llorar.

—Este grupo cada vez se está rompiendo más… —Kotori dejo salir un risita sarcástica—. Yo me voy por hoy…

—¡Umi! ¿Quieres dejar de abrazarme?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—¡Estoy harta! —Gritó Honoka—. ¡Nico, eres la líder y presidenta, has algo!

Nico no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero definitivamente tantas sorpresas le estaban causando un malestar tan grande que sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía y el sonido a su alrededor era cada vez más abrasivo e insoportable. De pronto Nico tenia las miradas de las ocho chicas sobre ella, incluso Kotori se había detenido en la puerta y la veía de soslayo; Umi la veía desde atrás de Honoka, aun abrazándola con fuerza y acercándose mas a su cuerpo mientras que Honoka la veía juiciosa y esperando una respuesta; Rin, Eli y Nozomi tenían lágrimas en los ojos pero aun así veían fijamente a Nico; y Hanayo se había detenido de forcejear frente a ella solo para verla de cerca con una mirada intimidante. Entonces Nico paso su mirada por cada uno de los ojos que la veían, hasta que llego a los de Maki, la cual tenía una mirada comprensiva en su rostro; esperando con paciencia a su respuesta.

—No tienes que hablar si no quieres, amor —Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y que hizo que se le revolvieran más las ideas a Nico. La sonrisa de Maki, aunque era hermosa a la vista, hacía que Nico se sintiera insegura y horrible al verla.

—Qué asco me dan ustedes —Dijo Hanayo.

—No tanto como tu cara y tu actitud —Reclamo Maki.

—Otra vez no…

—Por favor dejen de pelear…

—No quiero llorar Elichi…

—¡Nico, por dios, pon orden!

—Esto esta más que perdido, Honoka.

—Me largo de aquí.

Las voces de reclamos volvieron a resonar en toda la habitación haciendo que Nico no pudiera siquiera pensar. El sonido de voces se difuminaba horriblemente en su cabeza haciendo que se sintiera aturdida y mareada. Pronto las luces, los rostros y las voces de las chicas se comenzaron a hacer extraños en su cabeza; no veía con claridad, solo veía un vórtice de colores en sus ojos. De pronto escucho un fuerte grito.

—¡Nico-chan! —Gritó preocupada la voz de Maki, y solo podía Nico predecir que era su voz porque en ese momento ya no veía nada; todo era obscuridad para ella.

—¡Nico! —Entonces escucho los gritos preocupados de sus demás amigas, aunque le parecieron extraños y aturdidores.

Sintió entonces como los gritos cada vez más constantes se alejaban más y más, hasta que un profundo silencio tomo posesión de su cabeza. Ya no escuchaba nada, solo sentía como flotaba en una obscuridad absoluta; sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía tan fuerte como para dejarla concentrar en otra cosa.

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gusto la historia? Espero que no se les haya hecho tan pesada la lectura, como dije, se alargo demasiado esto hasta tal punto de querer coartarla en dos partes, pero se que, si logro su cometido de engancharlas/los desde el principio, espero que la hayan leído hasta el final. ¿Qué les pareció el inicio? A decir verdad fue justo lo que pensé hace unos años cuando se me vino a la cabeza este historia, y quede muy satisfecho con el resultado. Ademas de que me paso algo extraño con esta historia, y es que por primera vez se me acelero el corazón escribiendo y leyendo el principio y algunas partes de esta; espero que la menos lograra trasmitir este sentimiento a ustedes; diganme ¿A quien se le acelero el corazón cuando leyó las escenas de Nico y Maki? Háganme saber su opinión en las Reviews.

Como pudieron leer, esta historia tiene muchísimas referencias, espero que les guste la adición de La linda chica de mi fic: Linda Locura; en la idea inicial Nozomi no era así; ella era una chica asustadiza y tímida; como lo es Hanayo; pero ya que inicie a escribir Linda Locura, me pareció buena idea meterla a esta historia. Ademas que es como la segunda vez que escribo a Nozomi con su verdadera personalidad; al menos al principio, como pudieron Leer no duro mucho.  
Ademas de esa, esta historia esta basada en el capitulo 6 de la segunda temporada de Love Live; ya que esta idea se vino a la cabeza cuando termine de ver por primera vez la serie; ya saben, en ese en el que tratan de cambiar de personalidad; es mi capitulo favorito.  
Ademas, la adición de Sui y Kazami realmente son originales de esta historia, es decir que aquí tenia que ser su primera aparición y no en Hechizo, como las villanas principales. Así es, Sui y Kazami eran unas novias melosas realmente y no las brujas descaradas y locas que conocemos algunos (es por eso que puse el ultimo dialogo de Sui, como referencia a Hechizo)  
Por ultimo; quizás al principio de la historia pensaron: "¿porque tienes que presentar a todas las chicas si ya las conocíamos?" Y la verdad es que fue para remarcar mas sus personalidades para que al final pudiera cambiarlas a como ya leyeron.

Como ya dije en Facebook, esta historia es parecida a "Nuestra Canción", con esto me refiero a que, si realmente les gusto este capitulo y quieren saber que mas pasa en la vida de Nico en busca de una respuesta por aquel Hechizo que le pidió al templo, ustedes decidirán si quieren que continué la historia o no. No sera un Fic largo, tendrá como mínimo cinco capítulos, pero si quieren que continué, déjenme su opinión en las Reviews; ya que su opinión me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y mas al leer que les pareció mi primer idea de Love Live. De todos modos estaré avisando del status de esta historia en Mi Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews.


End file.
